Mirror
by redrose2310
Summary: Steven is in trouble his new coach is messing with his head for his own sick pleasure. Steven's friend Ted is the only one who sees what's going on but how can he help? Warnings: selfhurt, rape later, touch of slash, lots of angst and hurt
1. Bones

This is set just after book 15.

Title: Bones

Chapter: Phantom Fat

To much weight. That's way he'd been benched the new JV basketball coach said he had to lose weight if he wanted to play anymore this year that was 3 weeks ago and Steven Wakefield had worked out and skipped most meals and still the coach said he weighted to much he didn't care that Steven was a great player he'd pulled him aside and told him he won't let a 'Fat Boy' play on his team. Steven had always been fit and happy enough about his body until he'd heard that now all he could think about was how disgusting he was and how much he wanted to play! B-ball was the only thing he was good at the twins were both smart and had their own things they excelled at and he'd had Basketball till Coach Grey came into his life.

Steven sat in his room sit-ups. He could hear his mom down stairs talking to Jessica about some new shoes seen in the mall and Alice was trying to say no nicely.

'Jessica 'little miss perfect'!' Steven thought as sweat pored down his face and his stomach ached from being over worked and under fed. 'Jess never had to work for anything!'

He heard his mom give in and wanted to cry.

'Why was it so easy for her?' he thought, 'she got boys by the dozen chasing her and she even had highschoolers after her! He had to work his butt off for the few girls that went out with him and none stuck around passed one date!'

His mom called up that she and Jess were going to the mall, he didn't respond just switched to push-ups.

Steven skipped dinner all together again that night and claimed he was going to eat at a friend's. Instead he went for a run in the park.

Four days later Steven had only had 2 apples and 5 bottles of water but after he was weighed the coached yelled him for being lazy not working for it. He'd lost 15 pounds in the last 2 weeks and another 4 the week before that he just couldn't win but he couldn't give up or tell his folks the team would never forgive him.

Ted Rogers sat on the end of Steven's bed watching him do sit-ups.

"This is stupid" Ted said worried for his only real friend in the school and out of it really too, other the Lizzie and Jess but they were younger and girls.

"I just need to get in shape then it'll be fine" Steven said his voice weak and breathless.

Ted looked at Steven.

"I can see your bones man." He said and he could too.


	2. Slim

The next two weeks were even harder the coach made Steven stay after school to run laps almost every day through it was clear it was doing a lot of harm. Ted was the only one who saw what was happening, the other Wakefields were to calt up in there own worlds to notice Steven's gaunt look, his depression, or that he wasn't eating.

"Steven, I'm worried about you this isn't healthy!" Ted snapped at his friend as he was lifting weights in the YMCA gym.

"It's plenty healthy" Steven panted back.

"Steven I think that coach is crazy! He's trying to kill you!" Ted said scared for his bestfriend.

"What's it to you even if I do" Steven growled.

"Your my friend if you die who will I shoot hoops with! Or get to come see me ride?" he said playing on Steven's protective side.

"I'm not going to croak Ted" Steven said with a sigh. "So just chill okay."

Tears pored down his face that night he was so hungry! He could give in though. Coach Grey had said he was weak, if he gave in then the man was right.

Steven got dressed the next morning in a baggy sweater and jeans that were now to big for him all his clothes were to big now. He brushed his hair and teeth with brought a new fear. In the mirror he saw black rings under his eyes, his cheekbones poked out and his hair was limp and as he brushed his teeth his gums bled. He didn't understand he'd always had healthy teeth and gums.

As he walked to school he felt dizzy and his stomach hurt worse then normal.

Steven had to stop twice just to catch his breath.

The morning classes seemed to pass in a blur, Steven had become a ghost at school over the last few weeks at school and had barely had the time to care truthfully. At Lunch he sat with Ted and drank half a bottle of water as Ted pleaded with him to eat something.


End file.
